Elizabeth's Touch
by UnderTheJollyRoger
Summary: [JackElizabeth, oneshot, DMC spoilers!]Set after DMC, the crew has finally found Jack, but he is under some sort of unconscious spell. Can Elizabeth's touch wake him up?


**Note: Alright, this is my first fanfic ever, so if you please, write some feedback! I wrote this to kind of satisfy my own craving for more JackElizabeth stuff and an answer to AWE; I really can't wait for that to come out! This story also changes from Jack's point of view to Elizabeth's. **

**This story comes after Dead Man's Chest, so please don't read this if you don't want spoilers for that movie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, or any of those things. Wish I did though…goes off into little dreamworld...**

Elizabeth's Touch

Elizabeth

After months of searching, after all that she had been through, they found him. Lying in the deepest pit of a cave, they found Captain Jack Sparrow in some sort of unconscious delirium, thrashing his arms about, muttering some inaudible words. Although, Elizabeth swore she heard him call her name. She herself must have been delirious at the time. Jack must hate her for what she did.

When the crew climbed back aboard the Pearl, which Tia Dalma had brought up from the depths of the sea, they took him straight to the cabin and set him on the bed. The crew decided that someone should keep watch over the Captain in case he woke up from his state. To her dismay, Elizabeth had the first watch.

It wasn't that she disliked Jack, no, she liked him very much. Her problem was that she knew Jack would be enraged with her. She had, after all, chained him to his own ship to die. She betrayed him. She lied. Elizabeth was turning pirate, as much as she hated to admit it.

When the time came for Elizabeth's watch, she slowly tread down to his cabin. Mr. Gibbs was standing at the door, waiting for her. He nodded to her as she stepped in, and closed the door.

As she grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and sat down beside the bed, she eyes swept over Jack's body. It was almost lifeless and did not hold his usual zest. All because of her. Elizabeth sighed. It was going to be a very long night.

Elizabeth was startled to be woken up by Jack grunting. She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep. How long had this gone on?

Letting her eyes adjust to the dim moonlight of the cabin, she noticed Jack thrashing his arms about. _Oh why_, she asked herself, _is this happening_?

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered. He made no reply except more grunting. His waving hand hit her knee.

Grabbing his flailing hand Elizabeth tried to shush him. "Shh…Jack, it's alright, I'm here…"

Upon hearing her gentle voice, he quieted down some. "Elizabeth…" Jack murmured.

Jack remembered her. Even in his state, he still remembered her.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, and she whispered, "Oh God, Jack, I did lie to you. Back on the Pearl. I really am sorry."

She knelt on the bed and stroked his tangle of hair in its messy dreadlocks and braids. Tears fell off her face and splattered onto his shirt. "I'm ever so sorry Jack," she murmured. Elizabeth collapsed next to him and silently sobbed into his shirt. She kept wishing…whishing that he was able to speak to her. That he could comfort her. But Jack couldn't do any of those things. It was all her fault.

Jack

When Jack had been thrown into the darkness of the Kraken's lair, life seemed to end for him. He was stripped of all memory, and fell into an odd state of unconsciousness. He should have died. But he recalled one memory. The memory was precious enough to keep him alive in that hell. That one memory was of Elizabeth.

Jack didn't resent that she kissed him and left him to pass away. She did it to save everyone. He would have gotten them all killed. He was actually quite proud of her. She was a good pirate.

In that cave, he was just left alone to slowly rot and die. But with that one memory keeping him alive, it was enough that he could try to pull himself out of his state. Elizabeth gave him strength.

Elizabeth

Elizabeth knew she had to do something. She had to try to pull him out of his situation.

_If a kiss killed him_, she reasoned, _maybe I would be able to wake him up with one, too._

Elizabeth turned to face the pirate, and gently kissed his lips. They were cold under hers, but still tasted of the sea and rum. She pulled away from Jack, and stared at his face hopefully.

He didn't do anything for quite a while. Elizabeth's hope fell. She would never be able to get him up.

Suddenly, his face twitched. His eyelids fluttered, and he blinked a few times, focusing his eyes. Jack opened his eyes and stared straight ahead at Elizabeth. He looked her face over and smiled, his gold teeth glittering in the early dawn light.

Elizabeth blinked a few times herself. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

"Jack?" she cautiously asked.

"Aye, love." He answered, his grin getting wider.

Elizabeth sat up and Jack did the same. "Oh my God…you're…you're…" she stuttered, staring at him with shock.

"Alive?" he finished for her," I do believe so, love. But if not, heaven is very lovely indeed."

Elizabeth threw her arms around the pirate and sobbed into his neck, "Oh Jack…Jack…I'm sorry…so, so, so sorry…"

"Hush Lizzie…Shh…it's alright…don't worry, I'm 'ere…" He murmured as he stroked her back.

Elizabeth's sobs quieted. She sniffled into his shoulder and hugged him fiercely. She was right where she needed to be, right in Jack's arms.

…

After her crying had subsided, she pulled away and asked him, "Aren't you angry with me?"

"For wot?" he inquired, searching her face.

"For…well, when I…betrayed you," she whispered, her voice softening increasingly.

"Petty things, love."

Her astonished face made Jack chuckle.

"One word, Lizzie. Curiosity. It got th' best o' both of us," he elaborated," I got to be a good man for a change by coming back t' join the battle, an' you were a pirate, using trickery to save your own skin. It all evens out."

Elizabeth searched for the right words, "No…no it doesn't Jack. I almost killed you."

At saying this, her head drooped.

Jack reached out and gently pulled her chin up. "And how many times do you think I've almost killed people?" He smirked, "Look, Lizzie, I expected what you were going to do. I saw it coming. If it weren't for what you did, I would have gotten you all killed anyway. Wouldn't 'ave been able t' live with m'self if said incident happened. Now, since I spent some time in that hell, I'm free of th' curse. It'll all be alright."

Elizabeth gazed into his deep brown eyes, absorbing what he said. He wasn't angry with her; he cared for her. And the best part was that she knew that he wasn't lying this time.

She shifted over to where he was sitting and let him take her in his arms. Elizabeth leaned against his chest and sighed contentedly.

Jack

Everything was almost perfect for Jack. He was out of that torture and had Elizabeth in his arms again. There was only one thing left bothering him.

"Wotever happened to that eunuch of yours…err…I mean, Will?"

Elizabeth sighed. Jack wondered if he had made the right decision by asking her; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"After we rowed away from the Pearl," she began, "I noticed that Will was not acting normally around me. Later, he told me that he saw us kiss on the ship. From there it escalated into if I really loved him or not. I found out something at that time."

"Which was?" he asked, curious.

"That I really loved," she took a breath, "Someone else. After that, Will took off back to Port Royal, not even bothering to help find you."

Jack's heart jumped. Elizabeth was actually saying that she gave up her lovely little life with Will just to be with him? He pulled her closer and stroked her hair. Jack was overjoyed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. Jack deepened the kiss and once again lost himself in Lizzie's touch.

_-THE END-_

**Note: Okay, thanks so much for reading! If you please, review! I'd love some feedback! Oh yeah, I know that my portrayal of Jack isn't that great, but what can I say? I tried! Have a great day!**


End file.
